


dragonese.

by eclypsys



Series: httyd oneshots and drabbles [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragonese, Gen, HTTYD - Freeform, HTTYD Books, I hate it, No shipping, PLATONIC TOOTHCUP, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, but more book elements like dragonese, gen - Freeform, he's trying his best, hiccup - Freeform, i think, idk - Freeform, obviously, they both are, this is keeping the movie adaptation version of the characters, this is old writing, toothless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclypsys/pseuds/eclypsys
Summary: //short and mustyHiccup tries practicing Dragonese on Toothless. He needs more practice.





	dragonese.

**Author's Note:**

> thsi is gross

__

Over the years Hiccup and Toothless had been best friends, the Viking lad came up with the idea of ' _hey, why not learn how to talk to dragons?'_

Of course it would have bumps in the road. I mean, come on. No one was experienced in the dialect save for the entire species of dragons--but it wasn't like _they_ could help him.

Today, though, the road was particularly less bumpy than usual. Or at least it was starting out that way.

"Howdeedothere," Hiccup began, practicing on Toothless like he did every other day. The Night Fury seemed to nod in approval, as they were previously focused on greetings. Hiccup has correctly said 'hello.'

"Mi Mama no likeit yum-yum on di bum," Hiccup attempted, having no idea what he was saying but hoped it was at least related to 'how are you today?' or the like. His hopes were crushed when Toothless emitted a snorting roar, almost as if he were laughing.

"Gods... what did I say?" He asked, even though he was aware that his dragon wouldn't be able to answer him properly due to his very basic knowledge (which had clearly just been emphasized.)

'Nee-ah,' Toothless rumbled. 'Isna!' Hiccup groaned.

Hiccup mulled over what he'd spoken moments ago. He--

_Oh._

"I said 'My Mother doesn't like being bit on the butt,' didn't I?" He knew he did as of now; he just asked in order to be rhetoric. Toothless 'laughed' again.

"Yesse."

"Well that doesn't fit the situation at all. Imagine the awkward stares I'd get if I said that to someone," the Hooligan huffed. Toothless merely crooned.

"So, resuming: woh est you?"

 


End file.
